Finding Light
by Tuttle
Summary: (McBains) Lives riddled with tragedy. How can anyone survive? PART 1 ADDED. Please R


**Finding Light**

"Something smells good in here," John said as her stepped into the house, sniffing the air. He laid his badge on he small table by the door, walking further inside. "Who cooked?"  
  
"Mr. Chen's All You Can Eat Chinese Buffet" Shannon said stepping out of the kitchen with an aluminum take-out container, picking at the noodles with her chopsticks. "You think I was gonna cook?" she laughed  
  
"Well... where's mom?" John asked. "At the club already?"  
  
Shannon shrugged going back into the kitchen followed by John. "I think she went shopping. "She picked at the food that was sitting on the kitchen counter. "Sit down, chill out, have a dumpling." John shook his head with a laugh grabbing a fork. "Hey... chopsticks." she shook her head. "You can't eat Chinese food with a fork. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Is that some unwritten rule?" Shannon passed over a pair of chopsticks. "I don't know how to use these, Shannon."  
  
"Well then... guess you're not getting any dinner then." Shannon pulled the container from his hands.  
  
John shook his head. "Not funny. Not after the day I had."  
  
"Top secret missions?" Shannon laughed. "Some of that confidential 'for your eyes only' stuff?" John grabbed the container from her. She sighed. "You know, John..." she said with her mouth full. "When you gonna let me help you crack a case? You don't think I can handle it?"  
  
"Shannon, you can't even chew with your mouth closed."  
  
"Can too," she mumbled.  
  
"Is that chicken or pork?" John motioned towards her mouth.  
  
"Chick... shut up." she said John laughed. "You are so not funny."  
  
John followed her out of the kitchen again, simply watching her. Shannon getting frustrated was hilariously amusing and John got a kick out of it. "What on Earth is going on here?" Eve laughed, entering the house with two others.   
  
"You know Aunt Eve..." Shannon said. "You really need to teach John the art of Chinese take-out." She looked at the others and smiled, "You picked up a couple of strangers, huh?" she approached one of the women "You need to watch out for this one you know."  
  
The woman, a tall brunette, laughed. "Nice to see you too Shannon."  
  
She laughed. "Oh you know I'm only kidding Mom." she said. "So... what'd you buy me?"   
  
"Talk about being subtle" John shook his head approaching the third woman.   
  
"Bet you want to know what I bought too." she laughed at him.  
  
"But did I ask?" he kissed her.   
  
"OK, gross, get a room," Shannon cringed. "You let me know when the Fitzgerald-McBain nuptials are... and that's the only time I wanna see you two lock lips."   
  
"You'll understand soon enough, Shannon." Caitlin smiled.   
  
"I understand plenty. I just don't like to witness it." John sighed, taking Caitlin's hand. "I ordered some food," Shannon said.   
  
"And may I ask how you paid for this?" he mother asked.   
  
"Well... the employees of Castle Landing Casino and Hotel have ordered large today?"  
  
"Oh Shannon," she said "How many times do I have to tell you that my business card is for just that? The casino and hotel."  
  
"I was hungry, Mom."   
  
"Let the girl explain later, Erin." Eve said. "You will have explaining to do you know."  
  
"When you get the bill" Shannon sighed. "I know. Well... is anyone hungry until then?"  
  
"Actually," John said. "We should probably hit the road. Early day tomorrow."  
  
"Sure John" Shannon said. "And you just let me know when I can go undercover with you."  
  
John laughed. "Sure thing Shannon" he said sarcastically. "You set to go?" he asked Caitlin.   
  
"Yeah" she said. "Thank you for everything today, Eve... Erin."  
  
"It was our pleasure, dear." Erin said.   
  
"You be sure to call me in the morning" Eve added  
  
"I will" she kissed them goodbye.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Mom" John said. "Aunt Erin."  
  
Shannon picked up the container as they left. "Say goodbye to your Aunt, Shannon."   
  
"Bye Aunt Eve" Shannon said. "I left you some mushu in there."  
  
"Thank you Shannon" Eve laughed.   
  
"Oh and can you try to convince John to show me around the FBI?"  
  
Eve laughed. "I will talk to him. Don't give your mother a hard time."  
  
"Me?" Shannon smiled. "Never. I'm a good kid." Erin was ushering her to the door. "We'll hang out tomorrow."   
  
"Goodbye Shannon." Eve smiled as they left. Sometimes that girl was a handful, she thought. But there was nothing Eve wouldn't do for her. She let out a soft laugh and headed to the kitchen to assess the mess.   
  
TBC


End file.
